It is common for students to “set up shop” at their desks not only with the usual pens, pencils, bookmarks, rulers and erasers, but also with a water bottle. Various attempts have been made to construct organizer boxes for pens, pencils, bookmarks erasers, and so forth. Similar attempts have been made to create holders for water bottles, but not with the needs of a student in mind; i.e.; most devices are sports related. To our knowledge, no one has designed or constructed a device which meets the objectives of holding student paraphernalia and a water bottle and does so in an aesthetically pleasing, as well as useful and economical fashion.